


That Day

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny story, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.Characters: Leo, Mikey, Donnie, RaphRelationship: Leo/readerRequest: Hello!! I love how you write, your stories are beautiful and believable.Please I can request a tmnt leo x reader where she remembers how she met Leo, but that moment was embarrassing and very funny.Thank you





	1. Chapter 1

You sat at the dinner table with Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Splinter. You were very close with the boys and had been for a few years now. But you were closest with Leo of them all. You were private investigator but you didn’t have a job at the moment so you stopped in for dinner.   
“So, [y/n].” Mikey said, leaning back in his chair and nearly falling. You tried to contain your laughter as he straightened himself up and acted as though nothing happened.   
“Yes, Mikey.” You said through giggles.   
“You’ve been around us for a while now. How did you meet Leo?” Mikey asked, looking at Leo who was glaring at him.   
You couldn’t help but chuckle a little as your cheeks heated up. When Leos eyes darted up to meet yours, you winked at him.   
“What? You too embarrassed?” You asked, leaning back and crossing your arms. Leo had always made it clear that he didn’t want his brothers to know. But he never said that if they asked, you couldn’t say anything.   
“No, I just thought you might be.” He smirked as the two of you stared intensely at each other, seeing who would break first.   
“Leo was perving on me.” You stated in a matter-of-fact voice. You were met with a ‘oww’ from his brothers as his father raised an eyebrow at his son. Leo let out a growl.   
“[y/n] was a stripper.” He growled, glaring at you as your cheeks burnt.   
“Oh, this is a story I have to heard.” Raph chuckled as they looked to you, know Leo wouldn’t tell.   
\-----------------flashback -------------------  
You were working a job. There was a wealthy drug dealer who went to a particular strip club every Friday night. You had managed to get into that strip club as a waitress thanks to previous work for the owner. You didn’t have to actually strip but you did have to wear a skimpy outfit of a very low cut top, bare waist and short skirt with knee tight stockings and heels. You had hidden a mic in your bra.  
Unfortunate, the drug dealer had taken an interested in you and kept trying to pull you onto his lap and touch you. Even more unfortunately for you, he had went to touch your chest and when you slapped him, the mic had fallen loose. They all saw.   
He ordered for you to be killed.   
You were running for the back door but you were cut off. So you bolted up the stairs. One of the strippers had told you that there was a stairway that lead to the roof. From the roof, you hoped there was a way to get down.   
You could hear them coming for you and even a gun shot as you opened the door to the roof.   
Darting out into the cold night air, you would have complained about the cold but you were being chased. Running as fast as you can, you darted behind a brick wall to try and get your head together.   
You heard footsteps approaching your hiding area and you felt your heart stop.   
Then you heard the sound of fighting.   
Frowning, you glanced around the wall as saw 4 men fighting someone or something.   
However, this thing was protecting you.   
One man started to raise a gun to shoot it when you knew you couldn’t allow it to die for you.   
You ran forward and kicked the gun out of his hand before punching him in the face. You were rather good at hand to hand combat and had training in some martial arts.   
However, you were nothing compared to the one fighting with you.   
He took out the other 3 with ease and turned to you.   
“Are you okay?” He asked, taking you by surprise.  
“Yeah. You?” You asked, slightly out of breath as you clutched your sides. He nodded then glanced to the door of the building.   
“Are- are you a stripper?” He asked, stuttering a little as he eyes you up and down quickly.   
“Kind of. Are you a turtle?” You asked, cocking your head to one side.  
“Kind of.” He chuckled and walked over to you and held out his hand. “Im Leonardo.”   
“[y/n].” You smiled, shaking his hand which was so big it engulfed your small one. “So, you got any idea how I let down from here?” You asked, walking over to the edge of the roof and looking down, instantly knowing that jumping would be sure death.   
“The door?” Leonardo looked confused as you glanced at the obvious option and shaking your head.   
“There a drug dealer lord and about 20 men down their after my blood so that will be a noooo.” You made the O of the no longer as you walked around, searching for an escape. Not that you needed it straight away. You were rather enjoying his company but you knew more would come looking.   
Just then, one strong arm wrapped around your waist, lifted you up and held you securely against his chest.   
Before you could protest, you were being carried across the buildings. You wrapped your arms around his neck for some sort of security even though you could tell he wouldn’t drop you.   
You closed your eyes and tried not to look down. You only opened them when you felt him come to a stand still. You looked around to see you were in an alley way not far from your house.   
“Thank you.” You smiled as he put you down.   
“Anytime.” Leonardo smiled.   
“So, Leonardo. do you have a number or something? I get into trouble quite a lot.” You chuckled, adjusting your top and skirt.   
“Not exactly. And you can call me Leo.” He smiled.   
“Well, Leo. I owe you my life. At least come round to mine and I’ll making you something to eat?” You nodded in the direction of your flat.   
“Well, I cant say no to that.” Leo chuckled   
\--------------flash forward--------------------------  
“And the rests history.” You finished, smiling at Leo who couldn’t help but smile back.   
“aww that was sweet.” Mikey smiled, leaning his chin on the table and looking between you and Leo as though you had just told him of the most romantic story ever created.   
“Wait, so why were you around a strip club?” Raph turned to his brother, a smirk on his lips.   
“I was patrolling the area.” Leo answered with a disgruntled snarl.   
“Nah, I don’t think we ever patrolled that area.” Donnie said and him and Raph then pretended to think.  
“No, I think you’re right, Donnie.” Raph smirked.   
“Come on, [y/n], I’ll walk you home.” Leo walked out the room with you at his heels. You knew he was embarrassed so you ran up and jumped up onto his shell, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.   
“Im so glad I met you that day.” You whispered in his ear before falling back to the ground and skipping again. Followed by a smiling Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Teenage mutant ninja turtles   
> Characters: Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey.   
> Relationship: leo/reader  
> Request: I was thinking how bout she has been trying to peg a warlord for a long time trying to get enough evidence to get him arrested. Leo and the brothers help her, but there is a lot misadventures between her and Leo and a slow budding romance grows between the two of them. I don't know I can only think of comical fluffy misadventures between the two of them lol.

“Are you sure they are meeting here?” You asked, tapping your index finger on the map laid out in front of you. Opposite you was Leo and Donnie.   
“Yeah, they have been gathering here for the last two night.” Donnie nodded before going over to his desk and picking up a phone. He brought it back to the table, pressed the screen a few time and turned it to face you. A video played, showing the mob boss you had been after for months sitting at a table surrounded by men.   
You bit your lower lip.   
“Damn it, I don’t have jurisdiction to go in there.” You cursed. You couldn’t go to your work less than an hour before a meeting to get a warrant or find enough men to make it work.   
“What if we go along tonight and gather information?” Leo asked. He was watching you with his arms crossed over his chest.   
“Yeah, that’s the only thing we could do. If we intervene, they will ask why I was there. If I don’t have a valid warrant, then he’ll go free again.” You pinched the bridge of your nose as you spoke.   
You had been working with the turtles for months on this case and every time you got a little closer, the boss was getting away. His street name was Big Daddy and he was an infamous drug lord. You had suspicious he also worked as a pimp and other shady deals. He was known around the area for money laundering in the local businesses who were too afraid of him to say no. Last business man that turned him down suffered a gruesome death.   
Donnie nodded and started to gather gear from around the lab as you leaned on the table, closing your eyes. Due to the long hours, little sleep and stress, you had been getting bad headaches off and on for a few weeks. You heard Leo walk around to you and felt a hand on your back.   
“You okay?” He asked as you opened your eyes and looked at him. His eyes were swimming with concern.   
“Yeah, just headaches.” You smiled, raising your hand and rubbing your right temple as if it would help.   
“Do you want to lie down?” Leo asked, his hand rubbing your back softly. Soothingly.   
Leo always seemed so calm and collected. It was why you loved it when he would come along to these things with you. The danger didn’t seem to false him and yet, when it came to you or his brothers getting hurt, he would jump into action.   
“No, im fine.” You saw the look of doubt on his face. “Really, I am.” You giggled, shaking your head as you fished in your bag and pull out some painkillers.   
Donnie returned to the table just as you swallowed the tablets. He placed out three recording devices and three cameras. Leo looked to Donnie in confusion.   
“Mikey broke the fourth.” He answered Leos silent questions.   
“Its fine. If we take one each, Mikey and Raph can stay guard. Last thing we need is Mikey using flash. AGAIN.” You stressed the word again as the three of your laughed. Not too long ago, when you had first met the turtles, you had been following a suspect home late at night. When he was in an alley, Mikey had taken a picture, forgetting the flash was on. You still didn’t know who he ran fastest from, you or Leo.   
After collecting the cameras and devices, the three of you heading to the living room where Mikey and Raph were.   
“Come on, we’re heading out.” He called as he lead the way to the front door. Mikey and raph, who had been slouched on the sofa, groaned and stood up.   
“Why?” Mikey whined.  
“We are going after Big Daddy.” You called back as you fixed the camera to your belt.   
“Hey, what you call Leo on your own time is your own business.” Raph called after you. You and Leo both froze and turned, eyes wide. You could see a tint of red in Leo skin as he stared at Raph with a blistering hate. Bot Raph didn’t notice, he was too busy sobbing with laughter as Mikey collapsed on the floor in giggles. You heard a slight chuckle from behind you so you turned. Donnie was trying so hard to hold back his laughter but one look from you seemed to help him as he stopped.   
You noticed Leo had turned back and stormed out the lair. You quickly darted after him, running along side him when you caught up.   
“What, you gonna let a little sexual innuendo get in the way of our fun?” You giggled, nudging his shoulder. He glanced at you, a smirk playing at the side of his lip.   
“No, but I’ll still get them back.” He mumbled, nudging you back.   
“And I shall help.” You held your chin up as you hooked your arm in his.   
\-----------------------time skip--------------------  
“No.”   
“Why not, Leo? I have to be under cover.” You threw your hands up as Leo crossed his arms over his chest.   
You were currently standing in the living area of the lair in a short red skirt, black low cu top and 6 inch stiletto boots.   
“You cant go out like that!” He gestured to you. “You look like a prostitute!”   
“That’s the idea. Im under cover. I need to pretend to be a prostitute.” You sighed, shaking your head once again.   
“And what a lovely prostitute you make, [y/n].” Mikey giggled, watching with Donnie and Raph from the sofas.   
“Thank you.” You nodded to Mikey. “Well, im off.” You waved good bye.   
As you walked out the lair, you heard footsteps running up behind you, glancing over your shoulder, you saw Leo running up behind you and slowing to a walking pace as he reached your side. You looked at him, raising and eyebrow as to why he seemed to be helping you.   
“Gonna make sure your safe.” He mumbled, obviously still upset that you were putting yourself in harms way. He didn’t like it when you had to go undercover on the streets because he knew how dangerous they could be.   
“Thanks.” You smiled at him, looping your arm in his. “You gonna be my pimp for the night,?” You giggled, seeing the red flash across his cheek before he burst into laughter.   
\----------------time skip -------------  
You practically skipped back to the lair, Leo at your heels. You had managed to not only get a load of information on Big Daddy but you even had a contact number from one of his prostitutes.   
You were glowing as you entered the living area.   
“So, how’d it go?” Donnie asked, siting up in his chair slightly.   
“I got a lead!” You yelled in triumph. You were met with a round of applause as you bowed gracefully while giggle. You had been stuck on the same point for a week so it was nice to get a little bit closer.   
“And Leo didn’t break the arm of any guy who touched you?” Raph asked as Leo walked in behind you.   
“No, he was a good pimp.” You chuckled, leaning up and kissing his cheek before stumbling through to the spare room (which was now yours). You didn’t hear the teasing Leo got but he didn’t care. he couldn’t get the feeling of your lips out of his mind that night.   
\-------------------------------------  
You sighed in relief as you signed the last bit of paperwork.   
It was over. You had finally caught Big Daddy.   
5 months, 3 weeks and 3 days it had taken you. It sounded a lot but considering he had been on police radar nearly 4 years, you had done well.   
As you left your office, you knew you weren’t heading straight home. In fact, you barley spent any time at home any more. Your new home was in the sewers, with the turtles. With Leo.   
You smiled as you walked down the alleys. You didn’t quite know where things were heading with you and Leo. You seemed to be growing closer and closer by the day.   
As if hearing you were thinking about him, Leo stepped out from the shadows. It was dark out and he would normally meet you here but you still got a fright and jumped slightly.   
“God, you scared me.” You chuckled, holding your hand over your heart. Leo chuckled and walked over to you, making sure no one was around.   
“So?” He asked. You couldn’t contain your excitement.   
“We got him!” You cried out, jumping on the balls of your feet.   
Leo’s face broke into a broad smile as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around you, swinging you around with delight. He had been as much part of the case as you had.   
But as he slowed down and set you back to the ground, you found yourself staring at each other. You were lost in his eyes for a moment. And he seemed to be the same. His arms stayed around you and yours instinctively wrapped around his neck.   
You heart was beating hard in your chest as you stared at him and realised something.   
You were falling in love with him. Every day, little by little, you were falling for him.   
There was a clash from the other side of the alley as you two jumped apart, Leo ready with his weapon to protect you. Only to see a cat had knocked over a plant pot from a windowsill above and it had smashed on the ground.   
You started to giggle as Leo relaxed, looked at you and smile. You smiled back.   
Leo put away his weapons before holding out his arm to you.   
“Shall we head back?” He asked, a soft smile playing on his lips.   
“Yes, I think we should.” You chuckled, looping your arm around him and the two of you started to head back to the lair.


End file.
